leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Po the Dream Weaver
Inspiration by Comoglio | role = EmptylordDisruptor | damage = 1 | toughness = 0 | mobility = 0 | control = 3 | utility = 3 | style = 100 | difficulty = 3 | resource = Mana | rangetype = Ranged | range = 550 | ms = 330 | hp_base = 535 | hp_lvl = 85 | hp5_base = 5.4 | hp5_lvl = 0.55 | mp_base = 350 | mp_lvl = 50 | mp5_base = 6 | mp5_lvl = 0.45 | dam_base = 52 | dam_lvl = 3 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 2 | arm_base = 25 | arm_lvl = 4 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0.5 }} |name = Po |title = the Dream Weaver |gender = Male |race = Celestial |location = |lore = '''Po' is Runeterra's answer to the real-life being from folklore, the Sandman, Keeper of Dreams. Unlike his Earthly counterpart, Po, like and , is decidedly more ambivalent. I'm inspired by the Discworld series' explanation for the source of inspiration to say that the Dream World exists as a separate plane of existence, perhaps the same realm referred to as The Glade, that the creatures of Runeterra, and particularly children, visit during their sleep. Po would thus be a caretaker of this realm, and as well as guiding dreams, he may also confiscate them. This is by contrast to tales of the Sandman, where Dreams do not exist without him. In-game, Po rivals champions like and for the crown of possessing the highest utility and, like the aforementioned champions, sacrifices almost any appreciable damage. He's a relentless , so much so that even death scarcely slows him down. While exceptionally weak once collapsed upon, a good Po will make collapsing him a . Lacking any healing or targeted shielding, Po's usefulness to his Carry is entirely based upon his reaction time and aiming. I will confess that I'm dissatisfied with the overlap between his W and E abilities. In fact, they were originally different versions of the same ability. His ultimate, Dream Eater, is intended to be used as a kind of reverse- - to condense a team fight, rather than disperse it. The ability can be used to trap enemies and pull allies to safety, but the enemy can harness both effects against Po to trap his allies and close the distance while immobilized. One play I hope to see Dream Eater pull-off is grabbing enemies that Flash over a wall - either slowing them down or, with sufficient AP, stunning them in place for an ally to make the long walk round (or wait-out a dash cooldown). |quotes = false }} Po persists on the battlefield after death as a Lucid Dream, which can only move and observe. Po's health is steadily restored over his death timer, but sources of increased healing and collecting sated will restore his health faster. Upon reaching full health, Po will respawn at the Lucid Dream's current location. |icon2 = Traveler's Call.png |description2 = Po's basic abilities leave behind sated , which he can collect to restore health. These last for 10 minutes. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |target range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |notes = * The health restoration during Lucid Dream is affected by . * is enabled while Dreaming. * Respawning grants full health, full mana and, at the appropriate time, Homeguard. }} Po raises his finger to his lips and hushes, sending a wispy Dream Catcher forward that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit. |description2 = If that enemy was a champion, their consciousness is 500 units away from their body. The target player instead gains control of their champion's consciousness, which is only capable of seeing and moving, while the body remains vulnerable in place. The effect ends if the target is able to interact with their body (125 range) or after seconds. |description3 = Upon the target returning to their body, a sated is created. |leveling = 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 |leveling2 = 700 / 600 / 500 / 400 / 300 |cooldown = 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |target range = 950 |speed = 1500 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = |spelleffects = |notes = * The initial knockback takes approximately seconds, but is included in the maximum duration. * Crowd control reduction will reduce the maximum duration of the effect. * No sated Dream Catcher is created for non-champion hits. }} Po conjures a large Dream Catcher at the target location that catches the next hostile champion or epic-monster sourced projectile to pass through, blocking it. Dream Catchers last for 90 seconds. |leveling2 = 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 |description2 = Dream Catcher stores multiple charges, which is also the maximum number of Dream Catchers he can have on the field at any one time. |description3 = Upon successfully blocking an ability, the is sated. |cooldown = 13 |cost = 90 |costtype = Mana |target range = 800 |effect radius= 100 |targeting = Location |affects = Enemy Projectiles |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |notes = * The radius of this Dream Catcher }} Po places a Dream Catcher on the target piece of terrain that projects a trip wire forward. Po may have 3 traps placed at any one time. |description2 = If an enemy crosses the trip wire, the Dream Catcher latches on to them, granting sight of the surrounding area and dealing magic damage every second while they remain within the trap's gaze. The vision is obstructed by terrain. |leveling2 = of target's maximum health}} |description3 = Upon the tether breaking, the is sated. |cooldown = 11 |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |target range = 800 |effect radius= 300 |tether radius= 650 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = |spelleffects = |notes = * An alternate casting input may be required depending on how reliable the terrain creates perpendicular lines. Vector casting with both target and directional input may be required, even if the directional input is limited. * The trap is visible but untargetable, similar to . }} Po begins channelling, drawing in air, creating a directional draft toward him that hastens or all units caught within the draft (both allied and enemy; champions and non-champions) as well as dragging immobile units. |description2 = Dream Eater will trigger healing for each unique enemy champion that comes into contact with Po during the channel. |leveling = 150 / 225 / 300 units per second |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana + 40 / 50 / 60 Mana per second |effect radius= 1000 |targeting = No Target |affects = All Units |damagetype = |spellshield = False |spelleffects = |notes = * The flat movement speed reduction from Dream Eater is not affected by the movement speed slow cap, and can reduce an enemy's movement speed to 0. Ideally, it would be applied last (after Total Movement Speed increases). * The effect is reduced by Slow Resistance. }} ;Gallery Emptylord Depression by Zesty.jpg|Depression by Zesty. Emptylord Autism by Zesty.jpg|Autism by Zesty. Emptylord Bard and Po.jpg|Concept artwork of Po, by me. ;Change list * June 21st ** Dream Eater now triggers Dream Catcher's healing each time he eats a unique enemy champion. * June 18th ** Blog posted. Category:Custom champions